


Cracked Smiles and Broken Fates

by lentranced



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cute, Drabble Collection, F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lentranced/pseuds/lentranced
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short Gerome/Lucina works.





	1. She sings.

Gerome follows the sound of singing down the bubbling creek. He moves like water, absolutely silent, until he reaches the clearing and sees her kneeling in the water.

She is glorious. Lucina sings softly, a song from a forgotten time, words made music on her tongue for her own ears. She washes her hair and is wearing a soaked, plain white tunic.

Even though they are both in love, she has never brought him here. He comes to see her in her full beauty: free, unburdened as she sings and washes her hair.

The faintest smile passes over Gerome’s lips and he promises to help her be that way forever.


	2. Tether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 103 words. Fic #2 out of 75 for my personal Geroluci 75 Short Fic Challenge.

She lies awake. Everything feels suffocating. She’s dying again. Everyone is gone. There’s tears in her eyes and she wants to scream but her voice has left her.

“Lucina,” he whispers, and suddenly she’s not alone again. He is the tether pulling her away from the nightmares. She wants to break away. Maybe, someday, she will finally be able to drop the nightmares holding her back.

“We’ll be alright,” Gerome whispers into her hair. “We wouldn’t be here, alive, if it were not for you.”

She wants to thank him for believing, for being there to stare death in the face with her.


	3. Lost and Found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 116 words. Geroluci 3/75.

__It was far from the best gift Lucina could have found.

There was an odd charm to the metal band. The dull silver didn’t catch the eye too much, but it was still beautiful.

Just like Gerome.

She had found it on the ground, by a mess of dead trees and dry grass. She had polished it to its current state.

When she saw him that evening, sitting at the foot of the bed, mask in hand, she smiled. Exhausted and incredibly endearing.

"I’ve got something for you."

She held out the ring in the palm of her hand, heart fluttering as Gerome’s eyes crinkled ever so slightly, the shadow of a smile on his lips.


	4. Cliché.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 words. Geroluci 4/75

"This is the way it always goes, isn’t it?"

Lucina pressed her forehead agains Gerome’s shoulder. The room’s single lantern cast mellow shadows over them and the scant furniture in the inn. 

They had been dancing quite slowly, stepping on each other’s toes far too much, but Lucina’s cheeks were rather flushed, and her heart was racing. 

Pressing a palm flat against his chest, she could tell the same was true for Gerome.

"The steps?" he asked, and they shuffled again, shoes scraping against the old wooden flooring. She kept her head lowered.

"No," she said, smiling to herself. "Love."


	5. Pastel Pink Ribbon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geroluci 5/75

Lucina’s wet hair smelled like soap and flowers. The setting sun sank against the forest, bleeding orange through the gaps in between the trees. It baked her back and crickets had begun their song.

This was the calm before the storm, she knew, and knew also that perhaps she could never truly express how fortunate she was to have this chance to change things. Despite all that had happened so far, she had her father and her friends, and a hope that she would die protecting.

She saw him standing with his back to one of the older trees. The mask concealed most of his face but when his eyes met hers, she felt her expression soften.

"Gerome," she said. "What’s that you’ve got in your hands?"

It was lithe and pastel pink, wrung between Gerome’s gloved fingers.

"It’s for you," he said, without a hint of emotion. "For your hair. I…I thought it might look nice on you."

She walked over and let him tie it in. His fingers lingered against her bangs, just like the unspoken confession that lingered on both their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my work, please consider buying me a coffee. It boosts my morale and makes me happy: ko-fi.com/mepmep
> 
> (commissions info can be found on my blog, star--gal.tumblr.com)


End file.
